cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard G
"Cardfight!! Vanguard G" is the second series of the Cardfight!! Vanguard anime, following a new cast of characters and introducing an all-new mechanic, Stride. It began airing on October 26, 2014. Plot Summary Cardfight!! Vanguard G follows the story of Chrono Shindou, a middle school student who has chosen a path of chronic boredom and loneliness. However, that all changes when he finds a Gear Chronicle deck in his locker at school. At that point, he has never played Vanguard before and is confused by the presence of Vanguard cards in his locker. So, he decided to visit Card Capital 2 to investigate. There he meets Kamui Katsuragi, who talks him into playing Vanguard. Chrono finds Vanguard enjoyable, so he decides to return to Card Capital 2, where he takes up a quest and becomes a Grade 1 fighter. Then, he meets and fights Kouji Ibuki, who reveals that Chrono is and always has been completely alone. As a result, Ibuki crushes Chrono with no difficulty and refuses to even tell Chrono his name until Chrono becomes stronger. Over the next few days days, Chrono meets and befriends Shion Kiba and Tokoha Anjou. Chrono also makes an acquaintance of Mamoru Anjou, the Kagero clan leader, and Jaime Alcaraz, the Spanish ace of the European League. FIVA is holding a national tournament, and the only one not fired up is Tokoha. Being the younger sister of Mamoru, she is tired of being forced to live up to her brother's legacy. Meanwhile, Chrono is trying to get to Grade 3 so he can enter the tournament. In the end, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha form Team TRY3 and enter the National Tournament together. At the regional qualifier, Team TRY3 fights Team Demise. They ultimately turn out to be a formidable foe. Chrono beats their first fighter with no problems. However, Shion and Tokoha ultimately lose in the second two games. In the aftermath of their defeat Chrono's aunt discovers Chrono's new hobby and reveals the truth behind his father, who disappeared 10 years ago because of Vanguard. Team TRY3 visits the United Sanctuary branch, seeking a rematch with Team Demise. They find that the United Sanctuary branch is turning fighters into people obsessed with winning and are challenged by the Branch Manager himself. Unbeknownst to Team TRY3, the Branch Manager is doing this to obtain a god-like unit that was used against him years ago. Main Characters *Chrono Shindou *Tokoha Anjou *Shion Kiba *Kamui Katsuragi Antagonist *Yuichirou Kanzaki *Shouma Shinonome *Rin Hashima *Sugiru Kariya Characters returning from the Cardfight!! Vanguard series *Aichi Sendou (cameo) *Misaki Tokura *Kamui Katsuragi *Kouji Ibuki *Nagisa Daimonji *Ren Suzugamori (cameo) *Kenji Mitsusada *Gai Usui *Yuri Usui *Shin Nitta *Katsumi Morikawa (cameo) *Yuta Izaki (cameo) *Reiji Uno (cameo) *Eiji Saga (cameo) Themes *'Opening Theme 1:' Break It! Artist: Mamoru Miyano Episodes: 1-26 *'Opening Theme 2:' Generation! Artist: JAM Project Episodes: 27-48 *'Ending Theme 1:' Dakara Genki for You Artist: Izumi Kitta Episodes: 1-13 *'Ending Theme 2:' NEXT PHASE Artist: Emi Nitta Episodes: 14-25 *'Ending Theme 3:' flower Artist: Ayako Nakanomori Episodes: 26-36 *'Ending Theme 4:' Mekurumeku Yuuki! Artist: STARMARIE Episodes: 37-48 Trivia *Most people would often consider Cardfight!! Vanguard G as a "fifth season". *This show aired alongside Future Card Buddyfight Hundred, another anime which is also made by Bushiroad. *On TV Tokyo, this show co-airs alongside [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ARC-V Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V]'' ''which is another card game anime during Sunday Morning. Gallery G-Poster.png|Poster Episodes Category:G Season 1